A Bad Frog's Family
by Pricat
Summary: While Nadya and the others in the gulag are getting used to being family, a certain thief has trouble grasping it and needs help
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I got inspiration for this from talking to Emily on tumblr and while watching Muppets Most Wanted this morning but what Nadya said about nobody be,ieving in family in gulag was a lie because she was turning off their lights and everything, plus when Ketmit came he mind of helped them become a family but Constantine might be mad at his cousin changing things.**

**In this story which is set after what happened in Muppets Most Wanted, the residents and Nadya are still getting used to the idea of family but Constantine is having trouble dealing with the concept of Fami,y but both Kermit and Nadya help him see that change is a good thing.**

* * *

It was night time in the Siberian gulag and it was almost lights out but things were quiet which were good because since Kermit came here by mistake,he had turned her and the residents into a family which they were still getting used to.

_Nobody believes in family here in gulag, just people looking out for themselves._

Nadya pushed that thought aside as that was in the past, but knew a certain Bad Frog had been quiet the last few days which bothered the other residents since Constantine was their king, their leader so thought he was sick.

* * *

"Alright, I'm coming!" she said entering the cells area.

Josh had been voicing the others worries about Constantine making Nadya understand because she loved Constantine plus having Kermit here had reminded her of when she and Constantine had been kids.

When she came to her Bad Frog's cell, the light was off and he was already asleep making her sigh stroking his head.

She knew who could help but Constantine might not like it.

She was making a collect call to LA.

* * *

Later that morning, Constantine was awake but dark rings were under his eyes from lack of sleep but heard Kermit making him curious as he karate kicked his cell door open putting in his metal dentures to scare Kermit, if he were here.

He saw Ivanand the others worry for him but he was getting gruel but sighed seeing Kermit with Nadya.

Constantine was still a little mad at Kermit for what had happened at the Tower of London making Kermit understand feeling his cousin do that.

"I deserve that, I guess but I know you hate change, cuz being an Aspergian and all." Kermit said.

Nadya was surprised by what Kermit had just said surprised her.

"He does have Asperger's as it says in his file, but we're cousins.

He doesn't like change but the others can help him out, you too Nadya as he really likes you." Kermit told her.

Nadya knew this but she was going to see if Constantine was okay, but saw him with Ivan shooting things making Nadya sigh.

But Constantine wasn't feeling so hot but hiding it from the others but Josh and the others could tell he was coming down with something, as he was sneezing, coughing, feverish, all the ingredients of flu but the Hreat Escape saw him coughing which bothered him.

"You okay, you look like you're coming down with something, huh?" he said as he saw Constantine pass out seeing Kermit and Nadya there.

"I think he's sick, guys, real sick." Ivan said.

Nadya felt his forehead as it was red hot.

"We shoukd take care of him, maybe it might help him see that things haven't changed entirely." Kermit told Nadya as the others agreed..

They cared about him but knew he was having a hard time trusting after what Dominic had done to him at the Tower of London but they trusted him to lead them, the way Kermit led the others in his family.


	2. Helping Out

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people like.**

**Some of the others in the gulag help Kermit learn about Constantine a bit but he is surprised.**

* * *

"Uuh..." Constantine muttered feverish, as he was in his bed but wrapped up in many blankets but the gulag doctor said he had the flu and had given the felonious amphibian a flu shot.

"Relax it's okay, Your Highness." Big Papa told him seeing Constantine begin to stir.

He felt terrible but he normally attacked his problems and scared them away but he wasn't sure but his throat hurt seeing orange juice.

"Hey there Constantine, you okay?" Kermit said.

Constantine sighed drinking but it was helping.

"I hate being sick, as I can't go heist or rule gulag Kingdom besides you messed it up when you came here." he said sneezing wildly.

Constantine blew his nose but it hurt but he wanted to knit as it helped him, but he knew Hevtor his pet turtle was sleeping but Kermit was surprised.

Constantine was feeling sleepy after knitting forva while, as Nadya removed his knitting stuff from him but she had another gulag revue coming up as Kermit decided to help but surprised they did this more often, more surprised Constantine hosted it.

"Yes, after imitating you, he kinda helped out with the revue and got ideas from your show, including pyrotechnics." Nadya told him making Kermit happy but worried.

"Wait, he can't know about the coal mine exit you and your friends made." Nadya said making him understand.

"The gulag woukd fall apart without the both of you, huh?" Kermit said as she nodded.

* * *

Josh and the others were happy that it was nothing serious that Constantine had and that Kermit was helping with the revue but hoped Constantine woukdn't be mad if he knew.

"My cousin rules this place, doesn't he, and it was why you guys gave me that crown when you thought I was him?" Kermit said.

"Yes but he's had a hard knock life, from what Badguy told us, what happened to,our King's family." Ivan said as Kermit was more curious, but they were explaining making him feel bad.

"I see but he needs us, as we're family, even if he needs help seeing that." Kermit told them.

They nodded but saw a feverish Constantine there but the Great Escape was taking him to Nafya as she knew this would happen.

She had a feeling this woukd happen, going to his cell but tucking him into bed.

But they saw an eagle kid that looked like it was related to a certain grumpy eagle he knew and a certain Frenchman loved.

"We found him a few months ago, but he's pretty shy so he doesn't talk much." Big Papa told him seeingbthe eagle kid approach.

"I'm Sputnik Eagle." he said softly hearing an American-Russian accented voice.

Kermit knew the others woukdn't get why he had came here but he had said itbwas personal, but saw Sputnik looking at a photo,of Sam.

He understood but it was dinner time.

The others were going but Kermit saw Sputnik still there.

"I'm not really hungry, sir." he said.

Kermit was going to see if Constantine was okay but saw Dominic making him angry since Badguy had upset his younger cousin.

Kermit saw Constantine asleep but the guards were taking Dominic in for breaking and entering as Kermit saw Constantine eating, or drinking soup.


	3. Trying To Bond

**A/N**

**Here's some more and hope you like since I felt like writing more after reading the other chapters since I wrote this story during Winter Break but here have more.**

**Constantine is feeling better but Kermit is still trying to push them to bond, and if you haven't hung out with them, you shoukdn't push too hard.**

**Plus Ivan and the others are helping.**

* * *

It was a few weeks later and Constantine had recovered from the flu which made his gulag subjects happy, but Kermit sighed as he knew that Sputnik was with Jean and Sam, since after he had to,d Sputnik about Sam the eagle youngster wanted to meet him but in reality, he was Sam's little brother which surprised everybody but now he had to help his younger cousin, seeing him online.

Tne Bad Frog was on some forum typing madly, speaking or singing in Russian which he didn't understand since he had been born in America and not Moscow like Constantine, seeing he didn't have his prison crown since his thief of a cousin always wore it plus saw Hector beside him.

"H-How about we hang out, you know?" Kermit said.

"You think I'm like you, Ha!" Constantine said shutting the computer off going fast to tne point, where Kermit couldn't keep up.

_How the heck is he able to do that?_

_Oh yeah I forgot, he's an ninja which explains how he slapped that mole on me in Berlin, but I know deep down, he's lonely but guys like him think they're tough as nails, not him and even Sam has a good heart that needed thawing._

Maybe_ Nadya and I along with the others can help._

He hoped this would work, but saw his cousin picking fights with the guards but thankfully Nadya cooked him down putting him on the Wall.

* * *

Later that afternoon Constantine was in his cell meditating since certain cousins was getting on his last nerve and if he didn't leave him be, he would blow his top like he had with a certain pig, but was knitting.

"Besides he never, ever cared until he found out we were cousins.

All of a sudden, he shows up trying to bond, but it's a futile effort Hector because he doesn't know what I've been through.

He thinks spending a few weeks in gulag when I frame him, he thinks he knows me." Constantine said softly unaware the others were listening along with Nadya but she knew he needed time, plus he was still angry at Kermit but venting his rage through karate which was good.

She just hoped that he didn't know about the exit in the coal mines because he would escape and cause mischief but Kermit gulped.

"He's steamed, right?

We shoukd let him calm down, before trying again." he said but Ivan had an idea.

"We play poker late at night,Constantine too.

That might work, but you should disguise yourself." he said making Kermit understand getting an idea grabbing a hooded cloak and hoping this would work unaware some of the amphibian kids there had seen him.

"Should we tell Constantine?" one of them asked as the other kids were unsure because they looked up to Constantine, he was like a big brother to them.

"He'll figure it out, sooner or later but let's eat." some of them said.


	4. Another Bad Frog In Gulag

**A/N**

**Here's more but hope peopke like, as Sneaker is coming into the story making Nadya very curious about Constantine but Sneaker might not agree with her.**

**I hope you guys like **

* * *

That night Constantine was lying awake because having his American cousin here was making him think about the past but needed something to sooth his mind into sleeping sneaking out of his cell without breaking a sweat but heard Nadya talking to his cousin about something, hearing his name mentioned entering but was making himself hot cocoa which had soothed him in the past.

"We can't give up on him, as his heart was frozen just like Sam's until Jean came along so I think you're the one who can thaw my Russian cousin's heart plus I have been watching over his daughter Sneaker who is just like him." Kermit told Nadya.

The female gulag warden underdtood because she and Constantine had been friends growing up, so it hurt her to see Constantine so shy making Kermit sigh because he cared about his cousin unaware that his niece Sneaker had snuck away when Robin was supposed to be watching her hearing his nephew frantic on the phone.

"Oh boy, Sneaker's coming probably to bust Constantine out, she was adopted by my cousin and he really cares about her, which is why I am looking after her, while Constantine's here." Kermit explained to her making Nadya very curious hoping Sneaker was like Constantine seeing the Good Frog nod.

Nadya had to go check on her Bad Frog leaving the kitchen but the other guards underdtood seeing her enter the cells but Ivan and the others knew she was going to see Constantine stopping at his cell, hearing him sing in Russian which was beauitful as she entered seeing him look at something which was a photo of him with a youngster in a hooded cloak with a mole on her lip guessing it was Sneaker.

"She looks cute, for a little Bad Frog." Nadya said surprising Constantine hiding the photo in his locket which he wore around his neck wondering what she was doing here.

"I was concerned about you, after your cousin told me a few things but never knew you adopted a kid let alone a heir to carry on your legacy." Nadya told him.

"We found each other after she threw a rock at me, while escaping from a terrible shelter she was living in.

I l-love her, with my heart, and miss her plus I detest how Good Frog messed things up while I almost had the Crown Jewels in my webbed hands!" Constantine told her.

"I underdtand but things are getting better around here, as we are a family plus I could use your help with the weekly revue." Nadya explained.

He remembered how much fun he'd had playing his cousin so wanted to do it which made her stunned but saw him drinking cocoa since he loved wine sighing.

* * *

A few days later everybody heard young mischievous laughter but it wasn't Constantine making Ivan smirk along with the others because they knew that laughter anywhere seeing a young female amphibian in a hooded cloak but her hood hid her long lime green bangs but a grin was on her young face swinging in on a rope like her father.

Her name was Sneaker and Constantine's daughter making her his descendant and the next Bad Frog in line surprising Nadya because she never knew Constantine was a father, seeing her glare at her sighing because it was like Constantine, when she put him on the Wall seeing her in a fighting mood.

"It's okay Sneak, because Nadya cares about us now and we're a family now, more than ever thanks to your uncle." Big Papa told her making Sneaker sigh going to her father's cell seeing him surprised she was here hugging her.

"Oh I'm so glad to see you my little thief, and you've grown a little!" Constantine told her making her smile.

"Hey uncle Kermit's here, you so have to pull a prank on him." Sneaker told him because he and her were thieves plus great at causing mischief.

They were throwing pied at him giggling at this but Nadya was stunned.

"Tbat's our niece alright, but she is loyal to us and our King which makes her a princess!" Josh said making Constantine chuckle which relieved them.

"We got him good, little thief." he said to her but Nadya was seeing the others around the sighing.


	5. Getting Used To Things

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story **

**Sneaker is getting adjusted to being with her gulag uncle's and Nadya because she knows that her dad likes Nadya plus she helps Josh because he gets a sore throat **

**I like where this is going **

* * *

Nadya sighed as she was giving Sneaker a bath because the little thief in training had gotten dirty from the pie fight she and her father along with her uncle's had plus playing in the mud which made the female gulag warden chuckle at her mischief as it was like Constantine at her age plus Constantine was Sneaker's adoptive father plus they were very sweet to each other but she saw the female amphibian Thiev in training quiet because she was unsure if she could trust her from what Constantine had told her.

"You can little thief, as your father and I were good friends, when we were little kids around your age." Nadya said to her making Sneaker sigh.

"You didn't get dumped at a shelter as babe by your Mom or stuck in a shelter for the first five years of your life." Sneaker told her.

"Yeah your Daddy told me about that, and how you escaped from there finding him or accidentally throwing a rock at him." Nadya told her.

"Yes but my Dadfy likes you, I can tell." Sneaker said.

Nadya smiled drying her off seeing her put on a cleaner hooded cloak knowing she loved dressing in that style like her father.

She was hungry but going to see what her father and uncle's were up to seeing them practising for the gulag revue making the little thief giggle softly at their antics making Constantine blush but underdtood explaining.

"Can I be part of it, or do I have to be an adult?" Sneaker asked.

"We'll see sweetie, but you can help out." he replied.

* * *

Constantine and his comrades were playing poker after performing the weekly revue which was pretty fun and added variety and excitement to the werk but Ivan saw Josh coughing as he had a sore throat making Sneaker curious as Constantine underdtood explaining that Josh sung a lot and needed to rest or drink hot tea with honey making the little thief underdtand, since she knew how to do that because Robin had taught her.

"Whoa there Sneaker you gotta be careful because hot water can burn but why are you using the kettle?" Kermit asked.

"Josh has a sore throat, so I wanted to make him some hot tea with honey, like when Sam had one." Sneaker told him.

"That's very sweet honey, let me help okay?" Kermit told her pouring the hot water into a mug as Sneaker added honey stirring it as he was taking it to Josh.

Sneaker then saw some kids her age playing outside making her excited but deciding to go play making Nadya underdtand but the human and amphibian kids were bowing before her.

"Tne name's Sneaker, just Sneaker." the female thief said giggling.

Constantine smirked at this because it was so cute plus he knew she had made Josh hot tea with honey to help his voice.

"I am glad she's making friends, as she is shy like me but karate brings her out of her she'll." Constantine said.


	6. Gulag TV

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Constantine is helping spice things up at the gulag with Sneaker's help but Nadya is trying to get him to like the idea of family.**

**Right now I'm really hyper **

* * *

That night Constantine was meditating because he knew Sneaker was practising mischief or karate somewhere in gulag unaware her uncles were teaching her poker since her aunt had taught her dreidel which she could use like poker but was hearing his comrades giggling seeing Nadya there wondering what was wrong hearing that his friends were teaching Sneaker poker and she was good at it making him giggle.

"She's Bad Frog in blood and nature Nadya, plus she's skilled in karate to blackbelt level so if they screw her, they're toast." Constantine told her making her underdtand.

"You teach well but she's a kid." Nadya told him.

"Yes but she's a Thief in training and the next World's Most Dangerous Frog after me." Constantine told her.

"There's so much more to life than that Bad Frog." she told him.

"Like what?" Constantine asked her.

"Family, she is your daughter but it's okay if you're still not used to the idea of family as we'll help but Sneaker really looks up to you." Nadya told him.

Constantine sighed because he hated the word family but didn't want to mention why but loved Sneaker as she was his adopted daughter and he loved teaching her going to check on her seeing her drinking Coke and belching making Ivan and the others chuckle hysterically along with himself.

He was seeing her hyper but doing karate which made him very proud because she was like him.

It made him very proud to be her father but she was running around like crazy from the sugar rush making Nadya sigh but Sneaker was justva kid and this happened with kids which had sugar highs a lot knowing the sugar crash was coming and it would hurt Constantine to see his little thief that way.

* * *

Sneaker giggled doing karate but had swiped a video camera when one of the guards wasn't looking but recording herself doing epic karate stunts impressing the other kids and Ivan but Nadya was worried in case this was her trying to break her dad out realising she wasn't and just having fun making Constantine relieved realising he had tried to spice up the revue which involved fireworks despite Nadya freaking out everytime they set off the fire alarms.

He found Sneaker's attempt at spicing things up adorable but putting it on his YouTube account knowing Sneaker would be very happy knowing others got to see her stunts which made Nadya smile at the little thief's excitement after she saw that her Dad had put it on there for her but they got an idea.

"Gulag TV!" they said giggling making Nadya confused.

Sneaker liked this as she still had the camera as they were getting started making her sigh but at least it was keeping them out of trouble or heisting hoping things were okay as she was e-mailing a certain Good Frog telling him what his mischievous Russian cousin was up to but sighed.


	7. Helping Them With Holidays

"It was November and the beginning of the holiday season which made Constantine and his gulag family curious because they never celebrated it before until Kermit helped them realise they were family so they could enjoy the seadon, but unsure about it but Sneaker had experienced that time living with her uncle so could help.

"Maybe Uncle Kerm can help out, sijce he knows about the holidays!" she said.

Nadya nodded as she agreed with the little thief calling Kermit but he understood after she explained so would come help.

Ivan and the others were happy about things that Kermit was coming to hang out but Constantine was jealous that they were like this over his cousin since he was their king but was going to his cell.

He was knitting but telling Hector that he was upset about Kermit being here even if he was helping with the holidays humming to himself.

* * *

Constantine saw Sneaker in an apron in the kitchen with the chefs as she was very good at cooking so was the chef here but making stuffing for Thanksgiving dinner.

Kermit smiled since he knew his mischievous niece was good at cooking so it made sense she was the chef's apprentice but the others were in a good mood but Constantine was grumpy makimg Nadya sigh because she knew they liked both him and Kermit, plus saw the job he did on the mashed potatoes.

"Daddy's mad, because Uncle Kermit is here but he's family." Sneaker said.

Nadya knew she was right despite being a kid but heard laughter as the guys were playing football since Kermit had taught them to play which made Nadya chuckle seeing Kermit sigh not seeing Constantine there, making him understand.

"He just feels shy, uncle Kerm." Sneaker said seeing him go but she hoped her dad was okay.

Kermit was going to find Constantine so they could talk seeing his mischievous cousin knitting guessing he was stressed because he was here, making him sigh.

He was leaving him be for now as Constantine grumpy was not a good thing.


	8. A Bit Off Mischief

"Yes comrades, Christmas is approaching and we need a tree you know?" Constantine said to the guys as they were surprised they were having Christmas making Sneaker giggle.

She knew that things were going to be fun seeing her dad sneak off somewhere but turning his head around mamimg sure nobody was watching heading to the coal mine exit that Kermit had created to get out of here but Nadya had told him renact ly about it.

"Time to get that tree, for gulag!" he said as he left but going to the forest plus had brought a saw with him finding the perfect tree unaware his little thief had followed him.

"He-lo Thief in training, remember?" Sneaker reminded him.

"I know, but only we know about that exit okay?" Constantine said seeing her nod getting Tne tree down taking it to gulag hoping the others would like it.

Constantine chuckled hearing her talk about Christmas and how much fun it would be making him smirk knowing it would be fun at least

* * *

Nadya smirked seeing the tree that Constantine had found but saw that Sneaker had followed him but was seeing the others grab decorations and very happy that Constantine had done this, hoping maybe Christmas would help him embrace the idea of family because she wasn't giving up.

"Wow, daddy really made my uncles happy!" Sneaker said because she'd been making decorations but made a special one for her dad making Nadya smirk.

"Yes he seems to come through for us, you know?" Nadya said.

They could hear singing which was a good thing as it was making the gulag feel more like a home making Sneaker smirk knowing they were a family so was having fun wondering where her dad was.

"He's with Hector, kid." Big Papa said.

Sneaker knew that this time of year was when Hector went into hibernation so guessed her dad was helping him out so was leaving him be going to help her uncles.

That night Constantine was up with the others playing poker but drinkimg eggnog with brandy in it and had five or six mugs so was tipsy makimg the others chuckle because antics were going to happen.

"Chung, chug your highness!" they cheered unaware one of the guards was getting Nadya as she sighed knowing this always happened when they played poker so was seeing her bad frog tipsy and talking like his cousin makimg her giggle.

She was taking care of him but saw Sneaker asleep which was a good thing stunned the antics hadn't woken her guessing she was a deep sleeper like her father but left them be so would talk to Constantine when he felt up to it, knowing he had potential going to bed herself after getting the others to calm down.

"She's worrying, over our king but he'll be fine." Ivan said.


	9. Helping Her Dad Out

It was the new year but it was early morning so Sneaker and her friends were up but because Siberia was always snowy, they were having snow fun especially having a snowball war giggling like crazy because it was a blast but Sneaker hoped Tne adults weren't up or Tne guards in case they thought she escaped but she just lived there with her dad and uncles, not a thief yet until she was older.

But she had a fun idea as she knew thevsecretbexit that her dad used when he wanted to go have some fun so maybe she could keep his mischievous rep up grinning mischievously.

"Dad's gonna love this, as otner thieves mightbtry to take his crown like the lemur but I can handle him!" Sneaker said to herself as she was grabbing supplies.

She was pulling the hood of her cloak up hiding her lomg lime green bangs so people would think she was her dad grinning since it was like a game but makimg sure the coast was clear before using the secret exit relieved nobody saw going through it going about her business.

* * *

"You haven't seen Sneaker all day, comrades?" Constantine asked later

He had woken up later but had thoughtbSneaker was with her friends but they had said she'd vanished after they'd had snow fun making him worry.

"I need to go find her, before anything happens to her!" he said making them nod but heard mischievous laughter relieving them seeing Sneaker with Jewrl's?

"Let's just say, I was helping dad okay?" the little bad Croglet said as her dad hugged her which surprised her and the others.

"Oh I am so relieved you're okay!" Constantine said making Sneaker understand because her antics had worried her dad seeing him go through Tne bag but he was very impressed by what she had done.

"Yeah, I was keeping your rep alive so you could still be number one." Sneaker said making her uncles smile at that unaware Nadya was listening.

"Aw, I'm so proud of you because that is what we do." Constantine said hearing Sneaker giggle because it was true having fun and being mischievous

* * *

A/N

Here's more of the story, but I know you guys will like because it's cute

Sneaker decides to cause epic mischief to keep Constantine's rep up which is awesome but Constantine is very overprotective of his little thief.


	10. Preparing to Move

"We're moving, but why as the gulag is our home?" Sneaker asked confused, after both her dad and uncle explained to her.

"Yes, but this place is not a great place, to grow up in so your dad is doing what he thinks is best, even if it is hard for him." Kermit said seeing Sneaker hiss kicking him in the shin before running off.

"Give her time to cool off, as this is how I figured she would react." Constantine said.

He and Sneaker were moving to LA, Pkus he had bought an apartment there sighing, hoping Sneaker would see things his way, as he was doing this for her, Pkus they would visit the gulag a lot.

"I think if we'd told her that, our news might have went down better." Kermit said seeing Constantine sigh.

He could hear laughter outside, knowing it was Sneaker's friends from the juvenile gulag pkaying in the snow seeing Sneaker with them having fun, which relieved him like when she'd pulled off being him.

He was letting her be, sighing as he had started packing but woukd try to get Sneaker on board, somehow knowing she hated change, just like him and moving was a huge change but he was thinking of it like an adventure Getying inspired.

Kermit and Nadya wondered why he had a grin on his face, like when he was heisting, or pulling off mischief explaining impressing tnem.

* * *

"You mean thieves move to new places, all the time?" Sneaker asked at bedtime, since being five and a half, Constantine kept her on a schedule of sorts plus putting his idea into action

"Yep, plus we will visit your uncles here, since they're important to us." Constantine said.

"What about Aunt Nadya, and the revue, or Gulag TV?" Sneaker asked being the curious tadpole she was.

"Gulag TV we can do anywhere, and Nadya has things under control with Tne revue so yeah but I can email Nadya remember?" Constantine said tucking her into bed.

He saw her out like a light which was good as she needed her rest, but was sleepy himself from Tne craziness of packing for this move but he was anxious too and trying not to show it to anybody, especially Sneaker making the rest of their family get it.

The next morning, Sneaker had her video camera filming, as she was making an new entry for Gulag TV making Tne adults chuckle at her innocence but Kermit was impressed seeing the footage, that his niece was uploading to the Gulag TV YouTube channel.

"This is what dad and I do for fun most of the time you know?" Sneaker said.

"Yes, but you should do it more, in LA." Kermit said.

"I guess, uncle." Sneaker said sighing.

"Whoa, what's wrong, as you seem down?" Kermit asked.

"It's just I've lived here for most of my life, so not sure if I can get used to America." she admitted, making him get it but he could help her and Constantine fit into America.

He saw her drinking soda, knowing she would be hopped up like crazy and cause mischief so hoped that things would be intresting with her around her cousins when she and her dad moved to America.


	11. Moving to America

Today was the day, that Constantine and his little thief were moving to America but Sneaker was pretty quiet while in the car with her dad and uncle, making Constantine get it because to a kid, moving to somewhere new coukd be exciting but scary especially since his little thief had never left Siberia unlike him.

Right now, she was looking out at Siberia as they were driving past, while cuddling her stuffed frog Baba feeling hopeful yet anxious about what coukd happen.

"Hey, you'll be fine, plus you can teach your cousins some of your games, that you and your friends play." Constantine said seeing her scowl.

"I don't think so daddy, as my friends are thieves like us, and our cousins are probably good, like uncle Kermit." Sneaker replied making Kermit sigh.

He knew she and Deadly's son woukd be friends, as he loved mischief just like Sneaker seeing Constantine grin remembering Deadly as they were good friends"

They made it to the airport in good time, but Constantine was putting the green concealer over his mole, making Kermit get it impressing Sneaker remembering that story because it was one of her favourites.

"Too bad we can't go to London, so dad can get the Crown Jewels." she said, as Constantine chuckled at her.

"Nice try, but the police woukd know." Kermit told her.

Going through airport security, Sneaker was doing humour ous things like trying to play with the security wand, or talking about bombs which made Constantine crack up and Kermit sigh, but they got through getting to their gate to board the plane.

* * *

Later the next morning, the pkane landed in LAX making Constantine excited but Sneaker was beginning to stir, because she'd fallen asleep while listening to music and was curious about her new home, following her dad and uncle off the plane hoping this was a good idea, seeing Constantine sigh.

He knew she woukd get used to it, Pkus he was kind of anxious but hiding it making Kermit understand so would help him understand that it was okay to feel this way.

They were arriving at the apartment, making Sneaker curious, as they were entering the building following her dad and uncle to the apartment seeing it was big, going to find her room as Constantine chuckled seeing her in her new room.

"Awesome, as I'm starting to like this." Sneaker said to her dad.

"That's good, as things will be okay." Constantibe said to her.

"Yeah, as this will be okay." Constantine said to her.

Kermit nodded, as he was helping them unpack knowing the otjers woukd get used to Constantine being around, plus the Muppet Kids would love Sneaker's energy.


	12. Adjusting To Her Cousins

"Whoa, so we have a Russian uncle, and a cousin?" Yoko asked, as she and her cousins who were known as the Muppet Kids had heard that Constantine and his daughter had moved to LA which made the adults wary, because they still remembered what Constantine had done.

"Yep, her name is Sneaker, which is an neat name." Zeus said pkaying a video game, seeing Sora playing with stuffed animals, like her dad's stuffed eagle, Ernest.

"She's probably bad,just like her daddy from what my daddy said." Sora told them.

"We shoukd give her a chance, as my dad trusts Uncle Constantine, so he can't be all bad right?" Yoko said to them, as they agreed stunning most of the adults, but Dudley was overjoyed.

He and his twin brother Deadly were good friends with Constantine, so they were excited that Constantine was here plus curious s about Sneaker, that was Constantije's daughter.

"He adopted her, but it will be good for the kids." Kermit told him.

* * *

Constantine and Sneaker were excited, seeing the studio decked out in party decorations guessing Kermit was behind this, but Sneaker was excited but shy, seeing the other kids playing since it was different, from her friends back home at gulag feeling pretty shy making Constantine get it.

Yoko saw this, but wanted to make their new cousin feel Welcone seeing the kids curious about her wearing a hooded cloak making the little mischievous tadpole roll her eyes.

"He-lo I'm Sneaker, I came from Siberia." she told them, making her cousins curious.

"Cool, but bet you have a lot of snow fun right?" Zeus asked.

"Yeah, I like the cold." Sneaker said pushing him giggling, as Sora frowned.

"That was not very nice, for somebody who is the new kid." Zeus said.

Sneaker stuck out her tongue, making the other kids confused unaware the tadpole was like her dad, which the adults worried about seeing Constantine giggle at his little thief.

"Constant, you have to get her to calm down." Kermit told Constantine.

"Aw, leave her be good frog, as she is like me." Constantine told him.

The Muppet kids were curious, plus wondered how Sneaker was related to Constantine, makijg Sam roll his eyes at this because he knew that Constantine had adopted Sneaker from what Kermit had told him.


	13. Making An New Friend

"Wow, a lot of people love Gulag TV, but now dad and I aren't I gulag, what're we gonna do Baba?" Sneaker said to her stuffed frog that was on her lap, while checking up on the video blog she had started while in gulag, to entertain herself, but also her uncle's in gulag but Constantine had overheard her, coming into her bedroom.

"Checking on Gulag TV, eh?" he asked, seeing Sneaker nod.

"What's gonna happen to it, as we're not in gulag anymore?" Sneaker said with doubt in her voice, which bothered Constantine because he knew she was still adjusting to Tne move.

"Sneaker, this is something amazing you created, and it snowballed into something amaxing, like all good ideas but it's your decision to keep Gulag TV going,or to stop but maybe sleep will help you figure it out." Constantine said to her, while tucking her in kissing her head.

He sighed leaving her room, as he was going heisting but hoped Sneaker was Ojay because besides jewels, he cared about her a lot leaving the apartment building.

The next morning, he sawSneaker on the laptop editing a video, guessing Gulag TV wasn't over after all, which made him happy because for Sneaker, it was a constructive yet creative outlet for expressing herself.

"I decided that just because we're not in gulag anymore, the party shoukdn't stop." Sneaker explained plus had her video camera that she took everywhere with her, in case inspiration struck

"Atta girl, and bet it's about the moving adventure?" Constantine said seeing her nod.

She was still unsure of most of her cousins, Pkus was going to the studio but there, saw a blue scaled and skinned boy her age being just as mischievous as her dressed like a phantom making her grin.

"Hmm, Sneaker right?" he said sering her nod.

"Yep, but who're you?" Sneaker asked him.

"That's Jareth Deadly, uncle Deadly's son and like you, Beth mischievous, but uncle Dudley is looking after him." Yoko told her, making Sneaker excited as she was having fun with him.

Constantine grinned, as he and Dudley were watching because they knew that Jareth and Sneaker woukd hit it off right away, seeing Kermit sigh

* * *

Nadya was impressed seeing an new video on the Gulag TV blog, as Sneaker was explaining about the move and meeting her cousins, plus happy she was still doing Gulag TV because it woukd be fun, so happy the little thief was doing well guessing Constantine was up to his usual tricks, hearing Big Papa laugh at this.

"We all know what Constantine is like, nothing can change his mind." he said as Nadya sighed.

She hoped maybe Sneaker might be ble to help her dad, since she and Constantine were very close so wast hem aroubd.

hoping for the best knowing the little thief would be going to school soon.

"That should be intresting, knowing her since she's smart as a tack." Sergi said.

The Toh's agree, but knew they would have to wait and see, knowing things would be intresting since both Constantine and Sneaker were rebels, and didn't let anybody push


End file.
